tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanner's sockpuppeting
21:16 Good evening. 21:16 <@Mygeto> Yo, Kate had the baby, is Ireland freaking out? @TDF 21:16 A bit too nutty about RP. 21:16 NO BUT ENGLAND IS. 21:16 AND AMERICA 21:16 ^____^ 21:16 <@Mygeto> Lulz. 21:17 What is it about a British baby that it makes worldwide news? 21:17 He's supposedly the future head of state for the UK. 21:17 That kind of sucks 21:17 And the other Commonwealth Relams. 21:18 <@Mygeto> I thought it was gonna be King once Liz and Kate's husband kick the bucket. 21:18 "Congradulations, it's a politician!" 21:18 That is all they ever wanted 21:18 <@Mygeto> How old is the Queen now? :| 21:18 IDK 21:19 Very. 21:19 87, actually 21:19 Queen Elizabeth is the head of state of the UK; David Cameron, the UK Prime Minister, is the head of government. 21:19 Dang man, how do you know so much!? 21:21 <@Mygeto> So is the new baby gonna be the new king decades from now? :| 21:21 Probably 21:21 Barring certain factors, yes. 21:22 <@Mygeto> Coolio. 21:24 <@Mygeto> OH, MY CHEEK MEAT. 21:26 TDFan1000 has changed nick to BuffTanner 21:32 <@Mygeto> Walt shaved his head last episode. 21:32 <@Mygeto> And now he's badass. -w- 21:33 Yup 21:33 Mhm 21:33 TDA15, did you hear about the comic con clip for Breaking Bad? 21:33 Like what happened in it. 21:33 Mhm 21:33 IDK how the heck they are gonna get to that point in 8 episodes. I can't wait. 21:34 They're probs gonna have the last episode be two hours or something 21:35 hopefully 21:35 They should have aired it during the summer 21:35 >_> 21:35 TDME3 [~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net] has joined #tdwiki-chat 21:36 So TDM 21:36 What brings you back? 21:36 Hey Tanner. 21:36 :) 21:36 Eh, just decided to come back. I remembered that Karter or something might be starting his own RP so I came back. 21:37 Ah 21:37 Odd, Kater left a while ago. 21:37 Odd, he told me about the RP, but eventually stopped posting. I didn't realize he had left. 21:37 That awkward moment when TDME3 auto-corrects to Tanner... 21:38 Huh? 21:38 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 21:38 mode/#tdwiki-chat numbuhthreefan by ChanServ 21:38 You must have a really weird autocorrect setup 21:38 Better fix that 21:38 Mhmmm 21:38 <@numbuhthreefan> Hello 21:38 Shut up. :@ It also auto-corrects "hahaha" to "muahahahahahahaha." 21:38 Idk what an Autocorrect is. O.o 21:39 As far as I know I don't have one set. 21:39 So TDME3, are you new? 21:39 So TDME. 21:39 Yes. 21:39 You should really turn autocorrect off. 21:39 Unless it helps. 21:39 It helps me. 21:39 I was here earlier. 21:39 @Dako 21:39 I literally cannot type 21:40 It helps my texting. @Jax 21:40 on apple devices 21:40 You really want that Noah role, huh? Hope you get it. 21:40 He joined at 00:43 GMT in fact 21:40 It should be fun to play 21:40 Wiki-wise 21:40 You'll do a LOT better than the last RPer. 21:40 Noah's last actor sucked horribly 21:40 Yeah. 21:40 mhmmm and talk about crazy. 21:40 okay 21:40 can I ask 21:40 who is "Buff Tanner" 21:40 I'm aware. I was already told. XD 21:40 TDFAN1000. ;) 21:40 TDF. 21:40 By who? 21:40 I think it might be TDF. 21:40 no 21:40 I know 21:41 but like 21:41 <@Mygeto> Skylar doesn't look 7 months pregnant. >~> 21:41 who is Buff Tanner 21:41 I know the user here 21:41 with the nick 21:41 "BuffTanner" 21:41 is TD 21:41 TDF * 21:41 but 21:41 who is Buff Tanner? 21:41 ? 21:41 Isn't it past your bedtime? 21:41 I made it up. 21:41 Like, the character. 21:41 Or whatever. 21:41 <@numbuhthreefan> Did anyone hear that the royal queen had a baby today. :p 21:41 <@numbuhthreefan> ? * 21:42 Everyone and their mother tweeted about it 21:42 <@numbuhthreefan> yeah 21:42 So TDM 21:42 Do you have any other questions about RP? 21:42 You seemed really curious earlier. 21:42 Power & control 21:42 I'm gonna maaaaaaaaaaake 21:42 you fall 21:42 nvm 21:42 too lazy to sing 21:43 I pretty much found out quite a bit earlier so I can't think of much. What kinds of challenges do you guys do? Or is secret until you join or something? 21:44 We do a lot of challenges. Like scavanger hunts, cooking challenges, fear challenges, treasure searching and lots more! 21:44 :D 21:44 The challenges are really good. 21:44 And original. 21:44 Wow, that 21:44 brb 21:44 dinner 21:44 's cool. :D 21:45 Sounds like TDI, but still sounds fun to do. 21:45 The best part is, like, you don't know who votes you off. 21:45 Mhmmm 21:45 So people could lie and you'd never know. :) 21:45 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 21:45 mode/#tdwiki-chat Bigez by ChanServ 21:45 Yup 21:45 Like 21:45 Well, duh. Part of the game. 21:45 If you were paranoid you might think that Ryan rigged the votes. xD 21:45 But only psycho's think that 21:46 <@Bigez> We're still talking about RP/ 21:46 <@Bigez> :@ 21:46 <@Bigez> *? 21:46 Fair enough. 21:46 I hope your audition for Noah goes well. 21:46 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi Bige 21:46 You seem like a nice user. 21:46 <@numbuhthreefan> Bigez * 21:46 10x better than Tannter. -_- 21:46 *Tanner 21:46 <@Bigez> Yeah, Noah's last player was a major hot head! 21:47 So I've heard. XD Thanks. 21:47 TotalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 21:47 <@numbuhthreefan> HI 21:47 hi 21:47 Now Bigez 21:47 <@Mygeto> Hiya. 21:47 He was on the honor roll. 21:47 Wait, this is all if TDIFan13 even lets me audition. It IS middle of a season. 21:48 Thats quiet an accomplishment 21:48 ah 21:48 <@numbuhthreefan> @TDME3: You know the roleplay traces back to the 1st season right. ;) 21:48 the new guy that wants to rep;lace Tanner. 21:48 hi. 21:48 Yeah but ANYONE is better than Tanner. @TDME 21:48 :3 21:48 Yeah dude. you should have SEEN the s**t that went down 21:48 True. 21:48 <@numbuhthreefan> oh and auditions are closed 21:48 <@numbuhthreefan> however 21:48 <@Bigez> Now, now, N3. 21:48 Like talk about wasting Noah's potential. :/ 21:48 <@numbuhthreefan> you can sub for a person 21:48 <@Bigez> Let's give him a chance. 21:48 <@Bigez> I mean. 21:49 <@Bigez> It's not like he's horrendously horrific as Tanner. 21:49 ^ 21:49 <@numbuhthreefan> ok 21:49 I was kind of shocked as his horrid peformance actually 21:49 All Tanner did as Noah is talk in the confessional. 21:49 TDM3 you will probs beable to audition for him for S2 (if we have one) but if you show up for RP this saturday, Ryan will probably give you a chance to sub 21:49 I guess being a validictron doesn't really as much about someone 21:49 Mhm, that's cool. I hope I do well. 21:50 being valedictorian is more of a Courtney crdential anyway 21:50 I guess being a validictron doesn't really say as much about someone * 21:50 How would you play Noah if given the chance? @TDME 21:50 Like how would you improve over the last? 21:50 Just curious 21:51 ? 21:51 You there? 21:51 Mhm, hard to say. I would definitely try to use him more than the last guy. I mean, if all he did was talk in confessionals, his elimination seems fairly understandable. Though Noah is the most active guy either. He's intelligent enough to make some major alliances and last for a while. 21:51 :| 21:51 yes. yes he is 21:52 Sorry, you asked, I figured I'd tell you. 21:52 <@Bigez> Well, he doesn't have to do much to improve over the last. 21:52 <@Bigez> @TDF 21:52 <@Bigez> XDDD 21:52 TRUE THAT. XDDDD 21:52 <@Bigez> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 21:52 XD 21:52 Wanna hear something funny? 21:52 TANNER 21:52 <@numbuhthreefan> lol 21:52 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 21:52 Tanner was totes gunning for me anyway. 21:53 So I got people to vote him out. lol. 21:53 He was. 21:53 xD 21:53 Who do you RP Dakota? 21:53 He wanted Duncan to vote Courtney 21:53 Like, how stupid is that? 21:53 Courtney. 21:53 <@numbuhthreefan> OMG :o 21:53 Sooooo OOC. 21:53 <@numbuhthreefan> yep 21:53 Just like Tanner's performance. XD @Dakota 21:53 Not in TDWT. :-P But I get the idea of what you're saying. 21:53 <@Bigez> Guys, you know what's funnier than Tanner? 21:54 <@Bigez> ....... TANNER. XDDDDDDDDDDDD 21:54 HA! 21:54 XDDDDDDDDDDDDD 21:54 Like the episode where the whole team was against Bridgette he still wanted to vote Courtney 21:54 All you would need to do as Noah is be more manipulative. Tanner tried to do that, but he did it behind the scenes so no one knew what he was doing so it looked like he was doing nothing. that's all well and good, but it's bad to be too boring and unoitble. if you can pull off the manipulative side of Noah well you should be set 21:54 Even though it was the perfect chance for him to do something like an antagonist. xDDD 21:54 Thanks! I'll try @TDN. 21:55 ^_^ 21:55 Tanner didn't even know what a PM was till I told him. 21:55 lol 21:56 If I hadn't told him he would have done all his alliances out of the open. 21:56 I didn't know what a PM here was until Karter sent me one. I'm not used to the IRC. . .Thanks @BuffTanner. . . 21:56 So he probably would have been booted first. 21:56 It's okay not knowing. @TDME 21:56 You aren't an IDIOT like Tanner. xD 21:57 I should hope not. XD 21:57 Yep 21:57 Youa aren't ANYWAY like him. xDDD 21:57 BuffTanner has changed nick to TDFan1000 21:57 that's the thing. tanner was SO STUPID. But he acted liek he ran everything. I'm surprised I used to be scared of the guy 21:57 You used to be scared of an idiot like that? 21:57 He has his own RPs which probably fail. :/ 21:57 What's your view on spanking? @TDME 21:58 Why? @Dakotacoons. 21:58 Dakota does surveys for a living. 21:58 Just wondering. I'm taking a poll of the IRC room. 21:58 Ah, makes sense. 21:58 So sometimes he asks random questions! 21:58 Because we had a huge discussion the other day. 21:58 <@Mygeto> Hm. 21:58 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has quit timeout: 264 seconds 21:58 So I'm seeing which side has more believers. 21:59 <@Mygeto> So, you guys hear about England passing the law allowing gay marriage? 21:59 Well, I really don't care much for it. I mean, some parents do, some don't. All in the parent's decision. I'm not one, so I don't try to speak for them until I become one myself. 21:59 yep 21:59 Yeah. 21:59 <@Mygeto> Very progressive. 21:59 and finally. someone with a neutral opijnion! 21:59 you win! 21:59 Mhmmm 21:59 <@Bigez> Let me start off by saying that all homophobes are idiots. 21:59 That was another thing. he was such an asshole. Homophobic. Beats children. 22:00 Like, I'm suprised it took this long. 22:00 Haven't heard about it yet. Probably going to make a lot of Englanders quite happy. Get it? Gay means both homosexual and happy? XD Just trying for stupid humor. 22:00 Hahaha. 22:00 Thats almost as funny as Tanner. 22:00 lool 22:00 Speaking of stupid, you know what's really stupid? People who know things, but instead of outright saying it, they try to trick someone else into admitting it first. That's really stupid. XD 22:01 wow yeah 22:01 I know right? 22:01 I hate those people so much. And people who change their opinions just for that reason! 22:01 Preacj. 22:01 *Preach. 22:02 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:02 hey jax 22:02 <@Bigez> I feel as though something is being implied here. 22:02 Back 22:02 <@Bigez> @TDM 22:02 ^ 22:02 I've felt like that this whole time. 22:02 ^ @Bigez 22:02 You are new, what could we try and make you admit? :| 22:02 We barely know you. xD 22:03 lol 22:03 Me? I just thought we were listing things about people we hated. XD Sorry to give you the wrong idea. 22:03 DOnt worry dude. stay here long enough, and they'll just make s*8t up about you 22:03 oh 22:03 no 22:03 we were listing things we hate about Tanner 22:04 Ah. Well, my misunderstanding then. 22:04 Yeah 22:04 <@Bigez> We should just list things we like about him: 22:04 <@Bigez> BLANKITY 22:04 <@Bigez> BLANKITY 22:04 <@Bigez> BLANK 22:04 again, still cant believe he scarred me. TDM, you wernet here for this obvi, but at first he was REAEEEALY intimidating 22:04 *scared 22:04 We would dislike the things we dislike about him but we don't have all day. xD 22:04 What makes a guy that bad o intimidating??? 22:04 lol 22:04 so* 22:05 Nothing. @TDME 22:05 We all actually thought he was going to be......a good antagonist. xDDDD 22:05 he always talked as if he was gonna cut someone. he gets competeticve in comeption so he'd often talk all seriosu and creepy 22:05 then a few weeks past 22:05 Wow. XD 22:05 and he became a stupid butt 22:05 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has left #tdwiki-chat by Bigez (TDME3) 22:05 <@Bigez> IT'S A CONSPIRACY. 22:05 DUDE 22:05 .. 22:05 wtf?! 22:05 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:05 :| 22:06 BIGEZ WTDF 22:06 Ah, stupid thing keeps cutting me out. 22:06 <@Bigez> I'm sorry I swore. 22:06 <@Bigez> Jesus. 22:06 <@Bigez> :@ 22:06 <@Bigez> @TDN 22:07 <@Bigez> How did you like Be More. 22:07 <@Bigez> @TDF 22:07 Oh 22:07 I reaaaalllt liked it 22:08 What's Be More? 22:08 I didn't see last week's 22:08 or this weeks' 22:08 An AT episode. 22:08 good? 22:08 @TDF/Bigez 22:08 Oh. :| 22:08 <@Bigez> It was GREAT 22:08 Tanner didn't like AT either. :( 22:08 <@Bigez> @Jax 22:08 <@Bigez> No wonder. 22:08 Yeah. 22:09 OH 22:09 I MET A GIRL 22:09 IRL 22:09 Well, one thing I've found in common with the guy. 22:09 WHO LIKES TDI 22:09 TODAY 22:09 <@Bigez> Tanner was just a buzzkill. 22:09 Bigez I have a theory about Bmo now! 22:09 <@Bigez> ? 22:09 Spolerz for My My 22:09 *Spoilerz 22:09 I'll PM ya 22:10 <@Bigez> Hey, Finn and Jake are gonna be in the Macy's Day Parade! 22:12 coool 22:13 Cool for all the AT fans I guess. XD 22:13 Oh! 22:13 Weird 22:13 I saw the AT episode this week# 22:13 -tries to stay in the convo despite not having any idea what we're discussing- 22:13 It was so good. 22:13 Wait 22:13 Whenever Aimers get a message on his wall I am notified about it. :| 22:13 was it another one like B-Mo Noire? 22:13 Nah 22:13 It was BMO one, but not like that 22:13 Same for me for Bale. @TDF 22:13 IDK why. 22:13 It was kinda BMO's origin. @Jax 22:13 <@Bigez> It was more light-hearted. 22:13 it was BMO's origin story 22:13 <@Bigez> @Jax 22:14 Probably one of the best this season 22:14 <@Bigez> ^ 22:14 It was really nice. 22:14 Like the ending. 22:14 <@Bigez> Aziz Ansari was tweeted last minute to be in this episode. 22:14 I know! 22:15 I saw that tweet and I was like "Oooooh boy! 22:15 And then I heard him and I was all "YAY! PARKS AND REC!!! WOOP!" 22:18 <@Mygeto> Lulz. 22:19 <@Mygeto> Episode hasn't aired for me, yet. >~> 22:19 <@Mygeto> So y'all shut up. 22:19 kk 22:20 <@numbuhthreefan> http://tinychat.com/totaldramawiki 22:20 <@numbuhthreefan> I'm in tinychat. 22:20 <@numbuhthreefan> Anyone wanna come? 22:20 <@numbuhthreefan> it finally works now 22:21 <@Bigez> ... 22:22 So quiet. . . 22:23 <@numbuhthreefan> yeah 22:24 Yeah haha 22:24 Dakotacoons ~Dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:25 So, what are your interests? @TDME 22:27 <@Bigez> TDME, I'm not going to beat around the bush. 22:28 <@numbuhthreefan> lol:p 22:28 ferguson97 4426bebe@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.38.190.190 has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:28 <@Bigez> I'm speaking for everyone in this room when I say that I think you're Ferguson. 22:28 <@Bigez> *Tanner 22:28 Yo 22:28 <@Bigez> Odd timing. 22:28 <@Bigez> :| 22:28 <@Bigez> Hai, Fergy. 22:28 :| Huh? 22:28 What happened? 22:28 Who did you think was me? 22:28 it was a typo 22:28 <@Bigez> I meant Tanner. 22:28 <@Bigez> @Ferg 22:28 Oh ok :p 22:28 I don't know. . .I'm new. . .And the person they all hate I'm now being accused of being. . . 22:29 Do you guys have proof? 22:29 well 22:29 The IPs match. 22:29 So you just so happened to come onto the IRC to audition for Noah BEFORE making a wiki account? 22:29 he's new. first thing he does is ask to be noah after Tanner was fired from it 22:29 And you already knew the backstory on what happened to Noah's actor? 22:29 <@Bigez> Also, you seem to defend Noah an awful lot, and know things that a new user probably wouldn't know about. 22:29 talks in long sentences, we've been talking about tanner none stop with him 22:29 Yeah, I know... the backstory 22:30 It IS kind of fishy... 22:30 <@Bigez> You even asked me "Someone told me you were in charge of Roleplay as well." 22:30 <@Bigez> You never told me who that "someone" was. 22:30 That wasn't the first thing I asked. I was asking about the RP itself and I had ask you guys if there were any open spots and then I found the RR wiki and asked why he was listed as a former actor. 22:30 ^Exactly how Tanner posts stuff. 22:30 Long sentences. 22:30 How did you find the RR wiki if you were on here before the wiki? 22:30 then there's what you PM'd me. 22:30 Because I already knew what the TD Wiki. 22:31 <@Bigez> 22:01 Speaking of stupid, you know what's really stupid? People who know things, but instead of outright saying it, they try to trick someone else into admitting it first. That's really stupid. XD 22:31 <@Bigez> There's also this. 22:31 ^ I was just about to paste that 22:31 21:14 Look, you seem like a pretty decent guy here. Can I ask if I did something wrong? Everyone seemed to be sort of shoving things down my throat about this Tanner guy earlier. . . 22:31 <@Bigez> And considering the fact that your both type almost indentically. 22:31 21:15 I mean, when I was first on, I was asking questions about the situation and trying to make conversation since they were all talking about AT and I was hoping to hear more about the role of Noah. . .But now everyone seems to be forcing the situation at me. I'm so confused. 22:31 ^He asked me something similar in PM as well. 22:31 That sounds REALLY Republican... 22:31 Look Tanner. 22:31 Confess now please. 22:31 ánd then you mentioned Karter 22:31 And we won't ban you 22:31 how the hell do you know whp that is? 22:32 I spoke to Karter earlier. He pmed me about his rp. Ask him. 22:32 was he here earl;ier? 22:32 *earlier 22:32 Ferguson97604 ~Ferguson9@c-68-38-190-190.hsd1.nj.comcast.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:32 another me may join, so if it does, kick the first me 22:32 Tanner please, if you just admit it now it will be okay. 22:32 Can you kick this me? 22:32 <@numbuhthreefan> wb 22:32 ferguson97 was kicked from #tdwiki-chat by Bigez ferguson97 22:32 Gracias 22:33 <@Bigez> Why would you constantly interrogate us about Noah, while not being even slightly interested in any other character in roleplay? 22:33 Look dude. I wanna believe that you're not him. But the evidence is too deep. 22:33 Because Noah is apparently the only one whose actor is available/ 22:33 actually 22:33 there is Sadie 22:34 For a new user, you seem to already know a lot about the RP 22:34 And that there was a spot open 22:34 Because I asked and found the RR Wiki. 22:34 To be fair, a lot of users "lurk" before joining. 22:34 Asked who? 22:34 00:35 Hey, Karter couldn't answer this question. >.> I'm sort of curious. I found the RR Wiki and found where is said Noah had a former actor, but apparently not a current one. Does anyone know exactly why? If his actor is a 100% never return, I'd love to take over. 22:34 I lurked for a bit before making an account. 22:35 ^One of the first things you said when you joined. 22:35 Yes, because I found the RR Wiki. Is that impossible for you guys to believe? 22:35 No 22:35 Tanner, please admit it. 22:35 <@Bigez> That's not the point. 22:35 But what is possible, is that your IP and Tanner's IP are the same. 22:35 back; what's going on? 22:35 <@Bigez> well, yeah. 22:35 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net 22:35 realname : PJIRC User :: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 22:35 channels : #tdwiki-chat 22:35 server : banks.freenode.net AU 22:35 End of WHOIS 22:35 <@Bigez> That's the main point. 22:35 <@Bigez> :| 22:35 We have your IP. 22:35 We know it is you 22:35 22:35 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net 22:35 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TDME3 22:35 yup 22:35 actually, how do yall even know Tanner's IP? can yall search peoples IP's at anytime? 22:35 I'm on webchat 22:35 22:35 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net 22:35 Chatzilla and Webchat @TDN 22:35 ^What do you say to that Tanner? 22:36 oooh 22:36 * TDME3 claps. 22:36 If you come on, at least don't change your nickname and come. 22:36 You're only making things worse for yourself 22:36 I say very persceptive. 22:36 Lol, he's acting like Bale. xD 22:36 Do you share a computer with anyone? 22:36 So you are admiting it? 22:36 Long speech is coming. 22:36 I can feel it 22:37 * Ferguson97604 drumrolls 22:37 Ferguson97604 has changed nick to ferguson97 22:37 Evidence Bullet: IP Adress. Weak Point Break! 22:37 (dont even ask) 22:37 So... is a ban in order? Or what? 22:37 Wait 22:37 Hm? I went to get a glass of water. 22:38 Wait for the speech 22:38 Indeed it is 22:38 Your IP and Tanner's are the same. @TDM 22:38 Want to give yourself up or....? 22:38 ... Oooooh. 22:38 Juicy. 22:38 yeah we knew this all along 22:38 I think 22:38 Juicy... like a grapefruit 22:38 * ferguson97 eats a grapefruit 22:38 Yup 22:39 Mmm grapefruit 22:39 I believe a kickban is in order @Bigez Mygeto or numbuhthreefan 22:39 As much as I'd love to explain this to everyone, I have a feeling that the minute I give myself up, everyone is going to ignore everything I say so I'm not going to get anywhere with any of you. 22:39 <@Bigez> wait. 22:39 <@Bigez> I want to here his side. 22:39 Yes Tanner 22:39 I would love to hear your side of things. 22:39 <@Bigez> Tanner, if you have a legit point. 22:39 TDME3 has changed nick to TannerCook100 22:39 Enthrill me @Tanner 22:39 hear* and so do I 22:39 <@Bigez> Then go for it. 22:39 And we will be respectful. 22:39 :| 22:39 OHHH 22:39 :-O How shocking. 22:40 Please go on Tanner. 22:40 *unsurprising development* 22:40 The whole reason I did this, as I'm sure you can guess, was for a chance to have Noah again. Hear me out first before yelling at me. 22:40 kick him 22:40 continue 22:40 no fergy 22:40 Let him finish Ferg 22:40 Okay 22:40 we shall let him talk 22:41 Do we give him a last meal too? 22:41 :p 22:41 <@Mygeto> LOL I KNEW IT. 22:41 <@Mygeto> *Is late* 22:42 wow 22:42 Wow Mygeto. 22:42 Today would be nice. 22:42 You're soooo late 22:42 <@Mygeto> I was watching AT. >~> 22:42 It's Tanner 22:42 Come on Tanner 22:42 Wasn't it good? 22:42 I did it for a few reasons. After realizing how badly I had overreacted the first time around, I came up with a plan to be someone else, get him back either this season or next and RP better than I had originally. On top of that, the plan was if I got eliminated, to take it well for a while. If I won, to not be a sore winner about it. That way I could redeem myself to you guys. However, I knew that you'd kick me the m 22:42 <@Mygeto> Be More was awesome. 22:42 He types in paragraph form 22:42 Tanner, are you d-- 22:42 It cut off at "I knew that you'd" 22:42 Cut off after "kick me the m" 22:43 Ack, you're not serious? 22:43 It does. 22:43 Just copy and paste it 22:43 <@Bigez> ^ 22:43 Finish, then we will give our feedback. 22:43 It doesn't let me paste in the dang IRC. >.> 22:43 Try control + v 22:43 Just post it in segments rather than a paragraph 22:43 ctrl c then ctrl v 22:43 ^ 22:43 That pastes 22:44 However, I knew that you'd kick me the moment I showed up as TC100, so I thought I'd better try to redeem myself in disguise. Btw, I never said I was 18. I said I was the Valedictorian. My school does 8th and 12th Grade Top Ten. I'm only 14. 22:44 Thank you. XD 22:44 ok 22:44 I personaly think that he should have a lengthened ban. 22:44 Right well 22:44 FEEDBACK 22:44 <@Bigez> Wait. 22:44 That's not a reason to sockpuppet 22:44 WHich you did 22:44 *Which 22:44 He lied to us, made a sockpuppet, and tried to trick his way back on RP... 22:44 <@Bigez> Yeah, so. 22:45 <@Bigez> Technically, in doing all thisd. 22:45 <@Bigez> *this 22:45 You claim to be a moral, good person. Is lying and cheating moral and good? 22:45 Yeah. Sockpuppeting (makeing a seperate account) is against the rules 22:45 <@Bigez> You broke a wiki rule and lied. 22:45 <@Bigez> Which all adds up to an indefinite ban. 22:45 If anything, you lost more respect. 22:45 So you wanted to redeem yourself by lying? 22:45 I believe that calls for an indefinate ban 22:45 <@Bigez> Honestly, Tanner. 22:45 <@Bigez> You had the choice to do the right thing back in Roleplay. 22:45 Props to you man for not cracking at all the crap we were saying about you. 22:45 I understand you were afraid we wouldnt listen to you. ubt you could have TRIED to do thing the right way 22:45 So he's a cheating liar... maybe he WOULD make a good politician. 22:45 we arent that evil and vindictave 22:45 if you came here for forgivness 22:45 My thoughts: 22:45 huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue 22:46 @Fergy 22:46 we would have welcomed it 22:46 It's pretty pathetic that he tried to come in as a sockpuppet. 22:46 The IP address matches. 22:46 His name was under "Tanner" 22:46 Well, the last time I spoke to you guys, it didn't seem that way to me. 22:46 <@Bigez> Everyone's talking at once, I want my speech. 22:46 <@Bigez> :@ 22:46 =VOTE = 22:46 Sockpuppeting = indefinite ban 22:46 So. Any last words before we send you away for good? 22:46 Them's the rules. 22:46 Choose wisely 22:46 I vote for indefinte ban. 22:46 we kinda have to Fergy 22:46 Yup 22:46 <@Bigez> What?! 22:46 <@Bigez> I never got to speak. 22:46 <@Bigez> :@ 22:46 I want to here his last words. 22:47 YOU DID 22:47 * ferguson97 shoves Bigez 22:47 YOU DON'T GET TO CHEER @Bigez 22:47 No 22:47 it's sad. I kinda wanna give him a second chance. :c 22:47 :@ 22:47 Put the chat on +q 22:47 He doens't deserve it @TDN 22:47 Well 22:47 <@Bigez> Hey, great idea, WM! 22:47 To be fair 22:47 yeah true 22:47 an admin should handle this 22:47 I broke rules. It's only fair. 22:47 It's +m actually 22:47 And since Bigez is the only active one. 22:47 Not +q 22:47 <@Mygeto> Legit, he just made everything worse for yourself. 22:47 @TDFan1000: 22:47 there's Mygeto 22:47 19:47 And since Bigez is the only active one. 22:47 -- 22:47 read this as 22:47 and god I wish Ryan was here 22:47 <@Mygeto> If he didn't act like a donk, he could have maybe came back. 22:47 "since Bigez is the only attractive one" 22:47 :| 22:48 xDDDD 22:48 <@Mygeto> But nah, that's gone for him now. 22:48 <@Bigez> I'm sure if you talked to Ryan in a polite and calm manner he would've let you back. 22:48 ....You misread things a lot. 22:48 @Jax 22:48 <@Bigez> @Tanner 22:48 It's like real life, if a cop isn't available, shouldn't a citizen take the law into their own hands? 22:48 A citizen's arrest? 22:48 ^ @Bigez 22:48 That's a thing. 22:48 <@Bigez> Well, props to you for at least being mature. 22:48 Instead your critizied his challenges and RPing. 22:48 I think they need some sort of license to do that @Ferg 22:48 IDK 22:48 <@Bigez> Thanks for stopping by, sorry we like, insulted you. 22:48 mode/#tdwiki-chat TannerCook100 by Bigez 22:48 mode/#tdwiki-chat TannerCook100!*@* by Bigez 22:48 TannerCook100 was kicked from #tdwiki-chat by Bigez TannerCook100 22:48 DUDE 22:48 <@Mygeto> And you made a sockpuppet, here an on- 22:48 22:48 <@Bigez> Well, props to you for at least being mature. -- mhmmm. 22:48 LAST WORDS 22:48 <@Mygeto> I WASN'T DONE. 22:48 ^ 22:48 :@ 22:48 Bigez 22:48 You selfish s**t 22:48 <@Mygeto> WHATEVER. 22:48 <@Bigez> EVERYONE WAS RUSHING ME. 22:49 <@Bigez> >.> 22:49 We weren't done 22:49 someone record his IP 22:49 <@Bigez> JESUS 22:49 <@Mygeto> I'm banning him on the wiki. ~>> 22:49 Bigez.... 22:49 TDA15 ~TDA15@174.84.234.195 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 22:49 NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID 22:49 First you are too late, now you're too early... 22:49 Jesus... 22:49 YOU MADE TDA15 MAD. 22:49 thank you Fery! 22:49 :@ 22:49 "22:35 TDME3 ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net" 22:49 <@Bigez> I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY 22:49 <@Bigez> GOSH 22:49 Might want to keep this for a few weeks 22:49 That's his IP address. 22:49 Bigez, just be yourself... 22:49 Anyway 22:49 *sighs* 22:49 Eh ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:49 ... 22:49 OUT 22:49 :| 22:49 Tanner? 22:49 Eh ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has left #tdwiki-chat [] 22:49 <@Bigez> LOL 22:49 K good. 22:49 really? 22:49 Was that him? 22:49 mhm 22:50 Does the IP match? 22:50 TDA15 ~TDA15@174.84.234.195 has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:50 F**K -_- 22:50 Tanner? 22:50 Again? 22:50 22:49 Eh ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #tdwiki-chat 22:49 ... 22:49 OUT 22:49 :| 22:49 Tanner? 22:49 Eh ~TannerCoo@h143.60.172.72.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has left #tdwiki-chat [] 22:50 WM is on webxchat so he always sees the IP's 22:50 there we go. 22:50 mode/#tdwiki-chat *!*@143.60.172.72. by Bigez 22:50 God dammit, I lost the entire log 22:50 F**king Chrome 22:50 i have everything Category:Content